


Soft Hours

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Seungminho are parents, jilix as twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Lack of contents in the  2min/seungminho department inspired me to write more about them even if it's a flop and a short one. 😁
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Soft Hours

Seungmin woke up from a whiny Felix shaking his shoulder, "Appaaaa, Dadddddy. Wake up.." Upon hearing his baby's voice he sits up immediately and felt little Felix's forehead. He sighed, so relieved that Felix has no fever anymore. It was the reason he and his husband, Minho, did not get enough sleep last night.

"Hi, sweety. Good morning." He glanced at his still sleeping form of his husband behind him. He kissed Felix's little cheeks and smiled at his son then glanced back to Minho. His husband took charge of taking care a sick Felix last night. But now he was so relieved to see his baby's well and healthy again.

"Appa.." Felix calling him while aggressively tap his left foot on the floor while holding his pajama.

Before Seungmin could inquire about his baby's form, another little voice called, "Lixie, are you done yet?" It was Jisung, Felix's older twin brother. Seungmin smiled.

"Hi, darling. Good morning. Come here.." Then Jisung ran to his Appa giggling and Seungmin gave him a kiss too while Felix still whined.

Seungmin raised his eyebrow, "what's wrong, sweety?"

"I wanna pee." Felix stated, eyes were glossy.

Seungmin internally cursed himself, how could he forget Felix being like this when he wanted to take a piss. He lets Jisung sits on the bed and brings Felix to the restroom.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Maybe a lack of sleep can momentarily stop the function of one's brain.

Jisung can take a piss without help while Felix needs a little assistance because doing it all by himself could get his pants all wet.

"Alrighty, it's all done baby." Seungmin said after fixing Felix's pants.

"Thank you!" Felix shouted as he bolted out of the restroom but he suddenly halted when his Appa called him.

"Where's my thank you kiss?" Seungmin playfully asked as he crouched down to his son's level.

Felix's eyes were wide as he ran back to his Appa and slammed himself into his Appa's embrace. Seungmin then felt a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss to a giggling Felix all over his face.

When they head back to their bedroom, Minho was already awake peppering kisses to Jisung's face too. He sits up on the bed as he saw his husband and Felix, worry laced on his face.

"Hey, buddy. How are you baby?" Minho said and opened his arms as Felix ran into him. He gave Felix a long peck on his right cheek.

Seungmin smiled, "he's fine, I think. He's energetic again when I woke up." Minho nodded his head before pressing another long kiss on Felix's forehead.

"Oh thank God, you made me and Appa worry about you last night." Minho said pecking on Felix's forehead again. Felix giggles and gets out from his Dad's grasp then jumped from the bed to run towards his twin brother who was already waiting for him by the door.

Seungmin let out a sigh, it was a happy and relieved sigh that his baby is fine now. They can hear their tiny giggles from the living room.

"Babe, come here..you still worry too much. He is fine." Minho said softly, opening his arms for his husband. Seungmin planted himself on his husband's lap and hid his face into Minho's neck. He released another sigh.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just glad, he's fine again." Seungmin mumbled a reply without changing his position. He felt a kiss on top of his head. Then they heard a very high pitch giggle from their twins that made them both smile. It just means that their kids are fine and back to playing all by themselves without a care to the world.

"You're right." Seungmin said, now looking at his husband, "but you didn't get enough sleep though." He continued.

Minho scoffed, "Babe, for you and for those little trouble makers, I'll do anything." He smiled and captured Seungmin's pouty lips before he can even answer.

"I love you. So much." Seungmin whispered, leaning his forehead on his husband's.

"I love you too. So much." Minho giggled before he continues, "and our little twin trouble makers."

"And our little twin trouble makers." Seungmin copied, smiling warmly at his husband before kissing him back again but this time Seungmin is the ones initiating.

Before the kiss could even get heated that could lead to other heated things though, little footsteps could be heard in the hallway to their bedroom. Seungmin giggled while pulling away from his husband's lips who just groaned because sometimes their little trouble makers were a couple of cock blockers.

"Appaaaaa, hungry~~" chorus whinings by the twins. 

"I want cheesecake, Appa." Little Jisung said. 

"Pancakes please!" Squeals Little Felix. 

Seungmin chuckled, while still on Minho's lap, he turned and leaned his back on his husband's chest.

"Jisung, darling, no cheesecake for breakfast. You knew that." The pout on Jisung's lips made Minho laugh. This particular son always insists that he wanted to eat cheesecake in breakfast even if they always tell him no cheesecake for breakfast.

"I want pancakes instead~" Jisung then said sighing but is grinning afterwards. 

"Pancakes it is then." The couple chuckled at the chorus of yehey's from their little sons.

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of contents in the 2min/seungminho department inspired me to write more about them even if it's a flop and a short one. 😁


End file.
